


Grooming

by ran_out_of_soap_1_month_ago



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Viktor is impressed, Yuuri is sad for a little, dog fur, he cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ran_out_of_soap_1_month_ago/pseuds/ran_out_of_soap_1_month_ago
Summary: Where makkachins groomer dies-i mean get into an accident, Yuuri saves the day.





	Grooming

 

Viktor groaned while staring at his phone mournfully. Makkachins appointment to the pet salon had to be cancelled because the only groomer that Makkachin would stay still for was in a car accident and wouldn't be available for four months. Yuuri watched as Viktor muttered to himself.

 

"..uuuh..what to do?...makkachins nails are growing too long...and his har..."

 

Yuuri gently put his hand on Viktors shoulder " Vitya? is there something wrong?" Viktor pulled Yuuri into a hug and buried his face into Yuuris soft pudgy stomach. It was off season so Viktor had plenty of times to feed Yuuri delicious russian food.

 

"Oh Yuuri, моя любовь, it's terrible!" Viktor sobbed " Makkachins groomer got into an accident and wont be able to groom Makkachin for four months!" Yuuri gently stroke Viktors hair.

 

"Why not have another groomer do Makkachin?" He asked, Viktor responded by shaking his head " Impossible! Makkachin's always being groomed by that one particular groomer and he always runs away if someone even comes close to him with scissors!" Viktor sobbed "He even runs away from me.." Yuuri sighed and looked at Makkachin who was watching from his dog bed while chewing his doggy bone.

 

Hmmm, Yuuri contemplated and though about grooming Makkachin. It wouldn't be bad, he would always do Vicchans fur and nails, it's not really different, the only thing was that Makkachin is much bigger and doesn't really like scissors, Whereas Vicchan was always excited for a new makeover. Yuuri smiled sadly at the thought of his old poodle, he missed him terriby.

 

Viktor stared at Yuuris face that looked a little down " моя любовь? Something wrong" Yuuri laughed softly and shook his head " Nothing Vitya, How about I try and groom makkachin? I've groomed poodles before, I don't think it would be hard." Viktor beamed and hugged Yuuri tighter " Really! You can do that?" Yuuri siled and nodded " I'm sure Makkachin won't mind."

 

_...1 hour later..._

 

It was a complete success! Makkachin was ecstatic when Yuuri brought out a pair of scissors and a comb. He sat completely still when Yuuri was cutting away and was perfectly calm when Yuuri clipped his nails. Now, Makkachin looked a lot fresher than before, Viktor even thought that he did a better job than Makkachins favorite groomer. Viktor was amazed.

 

"Yuuri?" 

"Yes Vitya?"

" How did you know to cut a poodles fur?

 

Yuuri gazed mournfully at Makkachin who was happily chewing on his treats " I used to own a poodle, Vicchan, and I would always groom him and I use to be partimer at a hair salon while I was in high school." Viktor pecked Yuuris forehead. He heard about the little poodle that had passed away while Yuuri was at the GPFs, he was one of Yuuris reason when he got drunk at the banquet.

 

Vikto grinned mischievously and poked at Yuuris side " Vicchan huh? was he named after me or was I named after him?" Yuuri blushed furiously " I..it doesn't matter!" Viktor laughed and stole a kiss from Yuuri.

 

Viktor embraces Yuuri into a warm hug.

 

"Yuuri."

"hmm?"

"I love you"

 

yuuri smiles and leans in to give Viktor a long and passionate kiss.

 

" I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri is amazing


End file.
